naruto phenex-a untravelled path
by heirtobooks
Summary: Naruto fought Sasuke to death at valley of end after battle with goddess Kaguya but instead of lying in a eternal lumber .He gets awoken as a 5 year old devil in underworld.He gets adopted by phenex the clan famous for its lavish lifestyle. Follow Naruto on his trek to engrave himself in the annals of history.Weekly updates
1. Preamble of a old legend

**Hi Everyone who is reading the fanfic. I just want to say that this is my first fanfic so please guide me through any errors I make. I will be in your care.**

**This fix has been co-authored by Lucian Naruto , who played a very big role in revamping it and making it readable.A Big thanks to him**

**Ps - This fanfic is inspired by Crazyrazat's fanfic 'Naruto of the Phenex Family'.**

**-3rd Pov-**

When people think of Devils the first thought that comes in their mind is that Devils are creatures of sin who wield substantial power, they are not wrong but as it stands Devils have changed much after being forced to fight in the Great War and subsequent Civil War. The most major change was that they all became to have more and more humanoid forms due to the result of Ajuka devising the Peerage System. Many kings began to take human forms to lure humans and to let the newcomers become accustomed to the underworld. Over time they found they quite enjoyed those forms and as a result, the culture gradually spread to other mythological races to the point that today these beings closely resemble human beings.

Still, there are major differences between Devils and Humans is that while these Devil do look like humans they are still creatures of sins who are attracted to power so when Lord Phenex found a heavily injured child during a tour of his territory who was miraculously alive despite heavy bleeding and cuts all over his body he was so impressed by the tenacity of boy that he decided to take him with him to his castle. Make no mistake he felt sorry for the child and he ordered his private guards to perform a search for culprits who will do such a thing to a nestling but he was still influenced by his sins. He quickly gave a Phenex Tear to be applied to the unconscious boy and ordered his men to carry the boy to the Phenex Estate.

**-Lord Phenex Pov-**

I am Albrecht Phenex, typically known as Lord Phenex. I am also infamous as the Orange Terror to my enemies due to my tendency to extirpate Devils in the Great War and then recently civil war. I am also the 8th Lord of the noble house of Phenex which holds the rank of Marquis in the Arts Goetis. My house is currently the richest one in the Underworld due to our many businesses of which exporting Phoenix Tears is a crucial one. I am married to Lady Aeliana who has been my wife for the past 400 years. I currently have a son, Ruval Phenex who is also my heir. He is a child dedicated to his training and peerage as evident by his increasing amount of victories in rating games day by day. I believe he will soon be part of the champions league in the future. My daughter Amelia Phenex is still 5 years old and she is a cute bundle of joy.

As much as I am proud of my family's inheritory powers and their superiority, I know I have to regularly check my subjects if they are satisfied or I may risk a civil instability which neither Phenexes or the Devils can afford at this crucial juncture, as we are the leading trade centers of Underworld almost all of the major trading merchants have settled in Vesuvius the capital of Phenex so a civil war here would lead to economic disability in the whole region which we can't afford at any cost due to Civil War still being a fresh wound only 300 years ago. Keeping this in my mind I have been performing incognito visits to my fief ever since I was made a Lord, first, it was to weed out spies due to ongoing struggle in Civil War then it was to keep an eye on my fief. So just when I was coming back from my visit through the Merapi forest I was surprised to see a young boy lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

At first, I thought he was dead and was about to light his pyre but soon I noticed his shallow breathing. I am impressed I know many adult Devils who would not be able to survive in this condition much less a child. Quickly analyzing the boy I have just two glaring observation, first, his regeneration abilities must be exponential as the blood lying around is more than in an adult's body. Second, is that the child looks alike to Phenexes from his sun-kissed blond hair to his light azure eyes. But I know he is not a Phenex first despite what many may think we are not the only clan with regenerative abilities we are just the best and blonde hair are a common in vatra(fief of Phenexes). Even after all that to be still alive after all this is a sign of great willpower, so I have decided to adopt him if he is an orphan like my intuition says. Sigh I just know Aeliana would just love him even I have to admit he is a cute child even when covered in bruises.

**-Naruto's Pov-**

I am very, very confused right now one moment I was fighting Sayuri on the Valley of the End and now I am waking up in what seems like my four-year-old self only upgraded if what my chakra scans are telling me. The even more confusing part is I have woke up in a completely different style of room then what I have seen and trust me I have seen nearly entirety of Elemental Nations, just as I had finished this information a dazzling female enters the door and asks me if I am feeling well, next she asks if I would like to have a meal before meeting Lord Phenex. I just say yes as it will give me some time to organize my thoughts so when she closes the door, I pretend to lie in my bed and start meditating to help to reorganize my thoughts and what I found surprised even me the most unpredictable ninja apparently I have been reincarnated.

Continuing this crazy sequence of events I find that I was a meek child in this life, sound crazy I know. On a more somber note, I won't know love of a mother or father in this life as well. I one day wandered too far and was attacked by a Mantis, I should have died by all accounts given my current training and body but just as I was badly wounded and about to die my body released a burst of power which was unmistakably Chakra. So my energy killed the mantis and also released my past self memories while I fell unconscious due to lack of blood. On another note, I can still feel chakra which was with me at the time of are sealed now but they are unmistakably the same mine chakra, Kurama's chakra, Sage Mode's Chakra, Six Paths' Chakra and Sasuke's Chakra along with Yin which Sage gave him. I can also feel small amounts of Bijuu's chakra while not their full amount I believe their chakra will grow inside me as my body

As soon as I finish reorganising my mind a maid entered carrying my food... this looks like this body is more out of practice then I thought, I couldn't even sense her till she called my name. I quickly said my thanks and dug in with the breakfast, I looked around and saw the was a very big room to the point where Kurama could also comfortably reside there, it had windows with curtains that looked like they were on fire, the floor wass wodden and bed in which I was residing had to be king size, the mattress was the softest I have was also a fireplace in the corner of after I was called by the head of house to his room. As I entered I saw a handsome man with blond hair and blue eyes sitting on the chair near a center table. As I sat down I noticed that the interior of room was also done in black and gold it looked like the walls were smoldering and curtains were wrapped up in their cinders overall the room looked like it had gotten a fire which had been just put out it also had statue of Phoenix on the center of table. So if my memory is correct then I must be saved by Lord Phenex better known as Orange Terror. According to my memories he is a fair lord to his fief. Let's see how the talk goes.

**-Lord Phenex Pov-**

As the child entered I noticed a alertness that was only present in highly trained veterans, the only difference was while they are able to hide it, the child was not doing properly. It almost looks like his instincts and body are clashing. Anyway it proves that my gut is right he will be a legend when he grows up if can imitiate those veterans at such a young age. Now let's see if he is worthy enough to be inducted in Phenex Family.

"Greeting child... as you may know I am Albrecht, the Lord of Phenex clan. May I know your name."

"Sir, I am Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki"

"Young Naruto, may I ask you a question what were you doing so far away from Vesuvius? Surely you must know the dangers lurking in the forest."

"Sir, I was wandering and got lost during my path back to city."

"What is your age?"

"I am of 4 years, turning 5 in October."

"What about your parents? They must be worried about you."

"Sir, I am a orphan."

"Which orphanage do you live?"

"I don't live in orphanage. I lived in a abandoned house in east Vesuvius near the statue of 1st Phenex."

So it seems he lives in a abandoned building... this alone shows me he must be resilient and clever. Resilient because he has managed to live alone for at least 3 years excluding the year for which all young Devils are taken care by either their parents or any other Devil who lives in nearby area.

Unlike humans we don't coddle our young much at least here in Vesuvius. Yes, while children are rare in our race we believe that it is better for children to know the harshness of the world early on or they will be killed by our foes later in line. So due to this belief orphanage only takes care of babies till they are able to walk and talk usually around for 1 year then they are given a house and placed under surveillance if they manage to live for 1 month on their own the place is named as theirs if not then they are sent back to orphanage where they are put up again for a year. It goes on till they are self sufficient going back is also seen as a matter of shame and seen as a sign of less intelligence. So children tend to avoid going back as much as possible in fact till age 10, the highest punisment a children can face short of been sentenced to die is been sent back to orphanage.

He must also be intelligent and highly efficient fighter as he seems to go to Merapi forest for food. He also seems to have a form of awareness and a sharp perception I noticed him testing the drink for poisons before he relaxed and took it. Overall he is quite good at his age, better then most actually still that does not make him qualify, I must first see if he clicks with the family or not, if he clicks I will adopt him, if not I may put him in training for Knights or enlist him in Army.

"Child, I hope you liked the food. Why don't you stay here for dinner with my family? You can take a tour of castle if would like or recuperate alone in the bedroom."

"Thank you Lord Phenex. I think I would like to got to the library if you would like."

"As you wish... Elena please take Naruto to the public library. Naruto if you need something else just call Elena, she will be your escort for time of your stay."

So as I watched Naruto been led by Elena I began to think about the information I gained from our small talk. Still I will conform if his behavior matches what his neighbors say or I would have to take him how prisoner as it can be that he is being mind controlled or a spy. So I ordered my guard to find all the information on Naruto. I think all will be clear in 2-3 hours whether he is a exceptional child or a mind controlled one. Now I have to finish my paperwork before dinner or my wife would get angry at me and make me sleep on the couch.

**-Naruto's Pov-**

As I went to the library, I learned one thing: This castle was freaking large, seriously we were walking for nearly 10 mins and we still haven't crossed the east wing of house. After walking for a loooooong time we reached the library. I immediately thanked Elena and went to read books. I may have hated books when I was little but after going with Jiraya and writing report (That should have been written by him) I fell in love with books not like Icha Icha but more like Tales of Gutsy Ninja, luckily for me this body was a quite kid with a love for books so it works just fine if anybody tries to check my previous behavior. I quickly went to history section and start reading. After reading for nearly 3 hours I found out the major outline of the world I found myself in.

First it was not a single world but a interconnected 3 world dimensions with many smaller dimensional space. Second in this world humans were the only race there were many apex predators.

For the first place there was a three way tie between Trimurty i.e. Lord Vishnu, Lord Brahma and Lord Shiva.

On second place were Great Red and Ophis.

Third place went to Biblical God and Japanese Shinto Gods.

On fourth place were the two Heavenly Dragons.

Fifth place was occupied by Sirzechs Lucifer, The Big Three Greek Gods (Hades, Poseidon and Zeus).

Sixth by Ajuka Beelzebub, Azazel and Michael.

Seventh by Yasaka, Vlad Tepes and Gabriel, Uriel, Metraton and remaining place was proudly held other Seraphs and Diehauser Belial.

Eighth place was occupied by Demigods Karna, Alexandra and Gilgamesh.

And finally on the last place we had Grayfia Lucifuge along with Zekram Bael and IMPORTANT observation was that these places were not fixed and there was much turbulence for these place especially in the lower Rivezim Lucifer for example he was placed on fifth position but he was defeated by Sirzechs and lost his position.

It was said he died in battle leading to his removal from top and the two Heavenly Dragons got their position when they wrecked the Three Factions during their brawl which led to them being sealed inside sacred gears. Which reminds me of another topic Sacred gears, God made many Sacred Gears out of which 13 stand out the most said to be capable of killing gods. After the top 10 comes the Champions League who are said to made of most powerful Devils barring Satans and Elders.

First position has been held by Diehauser who has been undefeated since the start of rating game. I found out that while Satans hold the topmost authority their decisions can be reverted this was done to curb another tyrannical rule from Satans. So as of now the Devil society is governed by three ways. First the four Satans who hold the military power of the state and are the current poster boys of Devil race. Second is the Champions League which takes care of position a Devil is to be promoted from Yltimate Class to Low Class and who to classify as a Stray Devil. Last and MOST powerful is the ARTS GOETIS better defined as the Court of Devils. They control the political arena and take decisions like taxes and position of Devils clans. They can also revert the decisions of previous two if they get support of 35 members from has two councils permanent which is governed by 13 elders (Bael, Belial, Gremory, Glyas-Labolus, Agares, Phenex, Lucifuge, Leviathan, Lucifer, Asmodeus and Astaroth) The rest of members are non permanent out of which 33 positions are reserved for remaining pillars. Rest 3 positions are for extra clans and last is reserved for other species living in underworld. Mostly the last 4 positions are most turbulent and change with shift in the political situation of underworld. While 33 are reserved for clans if a clan loses his/her seat the position goes to elders who decide whether to promote a extra clan, give position to others or to just remove the seat. It was used when Devils clans like faced extinction during the civil war. While clans like Lucifer were responsible for the civil war they were spared on the condition that they will not object to us of their title and land by the new Satans.

Another major reason was that the pureblood Devils were on the verge of extinction so only the most heinous traitors were sentenced to death rest were stripped of their wealth and Lucifer clan for example they were forced to give away everything to Gremory as a also had to give their possessions to Sitri and similarly the other two but they did no remain penniless for long they purchased new land. Signed up new contracts and gradually climbed back into being permanent members of arts they were weak but they could be a major political power in 300-400 years. Phenex clan was a important member of the council holding the position of Treasurer uncontested since the start of art goetis when it was just a council during old satans rule. Position of Phenex can be attributed to its large treasury and the facts that it held nearly 70 percent of trade contracts of underworld moreover Vesuvius held the largest number of merchants in the underworld. It was also known as the financial capital of the underworld. No wonder their castle is so lavish they can afford on the offer Lord Phenex made me on the way if I accept they will perform a blood adoption ritual which will make me their son and I will be a Phenex by blood the only downside is that I will have to protect and befriend their 4 year old daughter Amelia which isn't a downside at all I admit, I was nearly enraptured by her innocence when I saw her playing in garden from one of windows while on walk I have made my mind looks like I will have a sister to protect after today (may Shingami have mercy on those who harm her because I won't). After the resolution in the library I went to Lord Phenex and told him that I accept his proposal on condition that I will go and explore the world when am a teenager (after all if I may be able to find out what happened to Konoha). He thought for some time and accepted my he told me to go to sleep as preparation of ritual may take some time.

**So how was it guys? Here I am trying to portray a Naruto who is not naive instead has been hardened by his experiences and the 3 year long war he has may have been confused initially but remember he is a ninja who has learned s*** happens you just go with flow after all he fought dead people and a Goddess in war but he still retains some of his innocence (at least when talking to girls ) and he never goes bay on his promises wouldn't be Naruto without Amelia is my oc which takes place of second son of Lord and Lady phenex. Any and all suggestions are made paragraphs shorter**


	2. Reaction of noteworthy personalities

**So far most of you guys wanted me to have shorter paragraphs so in this chapter I have tried to make paragraphs shorter. Is the current pace of story OK? Tell me. Hope you guys like it. If any mistakes please correct me. Also tell me if my current style of story is OK?**

**Ps- This story has been co-authored by Lucian Naruto who has been a great help with his unique ideas and his patience to correct my errors grammatical or otherwise**

**-Naruto's POV-**

So after talking to Lord Phenex, I was taken to guest room well more like a room the size of a normal house. As I was tired I went to sleep quickly and slept like a log. Next day a maid came to me and roused me from my sleep while telling me to get dressed as the ritual will be ready. Next I was served a breakfast with more dishes then I could name. After some time she told me that ritual was ready and my presence was required in ritual chamber. We walked for a LONG time AGAIN and went to ritual chamber where there was a 3-D Projection of Phenex and below it Phenex symbol was glowing with fire. All members of Phenex clan were standing on the ritual according to their age I guess.

As Albrecht Phenex was eldest he stood near the head of Phenex while as Amelia phenex was youngest she stood on the tail. As soon as I Entered Lord Albrecht asked me to stand in the ritual circle such that I was facing Amelia Phenex. And my head was looking at the holographic projection of Phenex, my hand over my chest while opening my devil wings as far as I can. I got into the position. They started chanting in Phoenician language, the language of Phenex territory before formation of Deftodiz the language of devils (also currently the main language prevailing in underworld). First Lord Albrecht read a chant followed by Lady Aeliana then by Heir Ruval after which Amelia Phenex sang a hymn. As soon as she finished singing I felt a searing pain in my whole body which caused me to black out.

**-Lord Phenex Pov-**

As soon Naruto blacked out, I asked Ruval to go take him to healer to which he bowed and vanished in a swirl of fire. I swear that boy is so dramatic sometimes. Now on the ritual used this ritual was a well kept clan secret since the time Phenex clan came into existence this ritual calls upon the Ancient Phoenix who takes place above the circle (outsiders will only see a holographic Phenex). It looks into soul of the person and decides whether or not he is worthy of Phenex clan. If he is it converts the person into Phenex and links him into tapestry. Now after ushering all members outside while promising Amelia on a outing. I went to look into Family tapestry.

"Hmmm... it looks like Amelia got a twin, well it will be interesting to see how this plays out."

Now as he is now a pureblood devil I will have to inform Council on this. As I won't tell them about the ritual, only a fool will tell his clan's secret to outsiders. I will simply say that Naruto has been always a part of family, we simply hid his existence as his chances of survival were low, but as he is on road to recovery we took the decision to reveal his existence now.

Now while this method may undermine some of Phenex's power in Council, it's nothing. The clan can recover from in a century or two. My main opponent will be Zekram Bael who may try to use this opportunity to try and tie Phenex closer to his faction which I won't let that happen after all we are Phenexes and what bird tries to be tied down. Now on lighter topics I would have to start training Amelia soon, for which I need to find tutors, nothing but the best for my princess after all. I called a maid and told her to prepare a list of devils which are suitable for tutoring Amelia. As soon as I finished ordering the maid, Ruval my son and heir entered.

"Father, if I may be so bold to ask what do you see in the boy, to go as far to make him a part of our family?"

Sigh... that was a topic I wanted to avoid for now but you don't always get what you want.

"Ruval, listen closely, at first I thought of taking him to castle curing him and offering him a chance to be in our guard however, I soon noticed that there was a half mangled corpse of a Mantis laying around."

"But father aren't Mantis..."

"Yes Ruval and I trust you will keep this knowledge to yourself, AM I CLEAR?"

"Yes father"

"Good to know, you understand son."

After that I talked with Ruval on the condition of our fief. Sigh it was a stressful day but a normal one in my life, chuckle. Now on topic of Naruto I will have to make him understand what it is meant to be a Phenex and how should he behave in public. I don't care how my clan members behave in private or this castle, but I won't allow a single gaffe to tarnish clan image in public.

**-Lady Phenex Pov-**

**(At same time when Albrecht and Ruval are talking)**

Albrecht or should I say Lord Phenex is a troublesome b*** leaving me to deal with a sulky Amelia who I have to convince that we still love her and No she didn't commit a mistake which caused us to adopt Naruto as her twin brother sigh as much as I love Amelia she can be troublesome when she is throwing a tantrum. I blame my husband and son, they carve into her demands as soon as she shows a slightest hint of being teary, not that I am much different.

As soon as I enter her room I see Amelia sitting near her window pouting. It's already looking like a headache.

"Amelia, why are you staring at outside scenery mon enfant. Naruto must be waking up soon. You know we have to make him feel at ease."

"But mother, I don't want to go. Why do I have to go when you and father can do the task. It's not like you spend much time with me and now he has come so your attention on, me will be further divided." Amelia told me while sulking adorably.

"Amelia, you know that we love you right?"

"Yes maman."

"You know that right now your father and I are overworked in managing the fief?"

"Yes, because Civil War finished recently right?"

"Yes, mon enfant, you should know that your father adores you, whatever you want you just have to bat some eyelashes and he will present it to you, the very next day"

"Yes, mother." Amelia nodded giggling.

Good at least her mood ameliorated. I don't think she is in the mood to meet Naruto right now, so I won't force her and if I use this opportunity to do some daughter-mother bonding, it just a byproduct. No matter what Albrecht says I am not a paper tiger when it comes to Amelia, hmph that egoistical b*** as if he is not a puppet of Amelia if it means he gets a smile and a cutesy call of Father.

"Mother, what are you thinking?"

"Amelia, how does a trip to laboratory sound just you and me?"

"Really?"

"Yes, filia."

"Wait a second maman, I just have to get changed. I will come in a flash." yelled Amelia as she ran to her bathroom.

I knew that will definitely cheer her up. After all it is said if you want to gain favor of Phenex you should resent him either knowledge of science (preferably alchemy) and astounding poetry. It something we gained from original Phenex. Looks like my schedule if filled up for day.

"Amelia come fast dear, we can even stop at library if we get enough time."

"You are best maman!" Came the glee filled voice of Amelia.

And thus we spent a felicity filled evening in the laboratory.

**-Ruval Phenex's Pov-**

My name is Ruval Phenex, the heir of Phenex clan. I was trained to heir from a young age. I also participated in the recent Civil War and was one of the youngest captains present on the battlefield. I don't mean to brag but my unit had the one of the highest success rate in the war barring current Satans and my father's unit. I like training and battling with tough opponents. I also love to read poems. I love extremely spicy foods, sunny weather, my family and my unit. Rumors are going out that Ajuka is currently working on a project which can covert other species into Devils and the project is in testing. If the rumors are true, then I would like to offer the chance to my unit who has been with me through thick and thin. While I know that my unit is made of devils, except my lover and second in command ventus caelum none of them are pureblood devils. In fact most of them come from extra clans. It may give them a opportunity to achieve their potential here in ars goetia.

Now on the recent events , I have been learning the ropes on how to manage the fief and this definitely is a interesting development. Naruto is bound to be a powerful individual and if what my father says about him is true, then father was right in inducting him in the family. Despite having the knowledge we are extremely picky in whether a individual is inducted in Phenex clan or not, even then they are inducted in side branch of Phenex clan (They may get partial immortality and some control over fire but they are still far inferior in terms of power compared to main branch.) It is Very, Very rare that a person is inducted in main branch, I know of at most 9 individuals in the thousands of years of history of Phenex clan with Naruto being the ninth and latest addition in this list. Most of disparity in strength comes from division of resources between main and side branch. Despite it the members of side branch are still powerful compared to other devils. Most are above High class devils in terms of power. They are typically known as Margrave of Vesuvius. They are in charge of security in the fief and while main branch typically deals with economic problems of fief. Also as they are converted into Phenex they are tied to ancient one which means if they try to act in a that is not appreciated by him. They get a warning, typically filled with extreme pain for the offender. Extreme cases or repeated offenders may find themselves reduced to ashes by combustion suddenly which leads to their death as ancient one takes away the offender's immortality before he makes them combust.

Anyway I got off topic, if anybody asks my opinion on Naruto currently I stand on neutrality leaning on positive. Even if he is now a brother, if I even get a slightest inclination that he is a nefarious person I will erase him from world of living sooner before the ancient one takes action. However just because I have yet to figure out his personality and whether or not he will be gracious towards my family does not mean I won't try my best to welcome him in the family now that reminds me I have to make sure, I get training regime for my little brother, after all which male does not like to train and fight. As soon as I finished my train of thoughts. I teleported to my room to sort out the best manuals for my brother from the thousands of the manuals I had currently stacked in my personal library.

**-3rd Person's Pov-**

Currently the castle was in a state of Jittery. Everyone was excited and nervous at same time with the newest addition of Phenex. While they did not know Naruto was not a Phenex beforehand. They were simply given the same excuse elder council was given. Their was still a sense of anticipation in the air. Afterall the young child had not been seen before and this was his first visit to the main castle. They wanted to give the best impression to him. Many ambitious ones thought if they managed to give a good and everlasting impression, maybe young master will take a liking to them leading to their promotion. Those who had seen the young master or had been in contact with him retold tales of how he looked and what they thought he would behave like. Meanwhile while nearing the whole castle was filled with joy and eagerness. Miles away there were also some people who did not like this new devolpment Zekram Bael was one of those people who were not happy.

Zekram Bael is the very first Head of the House of Bael and is said to have greater influence than the current Four Great Satans. He is the de facto leader of the Devils after the death of the original Four Great Satans. While new Satans hold a massive sway in general populace opinion. Zekram hold the real sway inside the council. While he understands the reason Lord phenex would choose to conceal existence of his spawn especially as recently underworld was locked in a turbulent war. He wishes that Albrecht had chosen to confide in him. The reason he is not happy is not petty like his spawn and the current head of house Bael, Hrdost Bael or better known as Lord Bael. He knows that house Bael does not have the authority to question or even meddle into private affairs of clans. Zekram thought sarcastically not like even reprimanding his son, made him a better Lord. He is just a insecure boy who wants to feel powerful by constantly reminding others of his authority. Even in civil war he did not go to most missions, claiming they were beneath a person of his station. The reason he is currently not happy has more to do with Hrdost then with Lord Phenex.

The recently drooped news by Lord phenex would serve as a reminder to Hrdost that while he pretends to be in control of council. He is not the only one with a great sway and power. Zekram fears that Hrdost would try to use this opportunity to tie Phenex clan closer to his faction conveniently forgetting the fact that Phenex has always been a neutral clan who very much loves his privacy and freedom. In fact while most were fighting intensely in civil war the Phenex clan did not join either side till some idiots on the Old Maou side thought it would be a good idea to threaten the residents of Vatra (fief of Phenex clan) in hope that Phenex will side with them in hopes of saving their residents. After all Phenexes have been known for their quick response to woes of people on their fief. A main reason of why most of companies and rich aristrocrats chose to settle down in Vesuvius, making it the economic capital of underworld.

**-Zekram Bael's Pov-**

I don't fear about the idiotic notions my son will surely try to bring in the next council. I just fear what will happen if the notion manages to spite Phenex clan and they decide to side with Old faction. While right now we are leading in military, while the neutral faction headed by Lord Phenex is leading in economy and the old faction is recovering from it's loss in civil war. If Phenex clan decides to side with Old faction then it would aid them massively in their recovery pushing forth their recovery by several centuries also as most of neutral faction is made up of their supporters I fear that it would lead to a massive shift in council which would end up in favor of Old faction leading them to almost have two thirds vote in the council way more then the required majority. While I as a elder can oppose and even eradicate some notions passed in council I need support of my fellow elders which is not a easy task by any means. I Really don't care what side Phenex clan sides with but their position is vital for Bael clan as even if we have way more firepower in form of new Satans then the old ones it won't matter anything if we don' get resources to sustain our armies and as Vesuvius is the leading economic capital they can easily diver the trade from our fief to that of those supporting old faction leading to uncertainty and unrest in our fief. One of the main reasons we won the war was because of diverted trade and discounts on food and weapons. While Old faction had to buy same from black market leading to higher prices and lesser quality, which in turn lead to high mortality on battlefield.

The reason why I fear that outcome is that Phenex clan joining old faction would push them on recovery by several centuries and we may have another war in about 500 year. One that we may not be able to win. Due to war right now while most clans treasury decreased Phenex clan's increased due to increased trade and favorable contracts drawn buy desperate lords. All of this will lead to a situation where the Bael clan would face a unfavorable outcome which may even lead to their extinction if the impending disaster is not handled properly. So here I have to search ways by which Albrecht's anger would surely be calmed down after Hrdost plays his cards (I suspect at most a decade is the time he would be willing to wait even after my direct orders). Now without knowing my son's plan I have to plan numerous contingencies for situation which may not even turn to be true. Ugh... what a headache I really should make him give me a heir soon so I can be free from his nonsense. I snapped a finger and told a mad to go and find all books related to Phenex clan, their likes and dislike. This is such a headache.

**First of all I would like to thank to all those who have taken time to review. I tried to make you give a general idea of what reaction people had to induction on Naruto in Phenex clan. I tried to incorporate you suggestion in story. Tell me if I was successful or not?**


	3. praeteritum et praesens-past and Present

**Sorry for late update, I had exams ongoing along with College projects. I hope that all of you can forgive me...**

**This chapter has been fixed by Lucian Naruto.**

**-Naruto's Pov-**

While the insertion of Naruto in the Phenex Clan was resulting in a massive maelstrom in politics, the boy in question was busy reliving moments of his past life. On outside it might seem that the boy was sleeping peacefully but on inside the boy was a whirlwhind of emotions ranging from anger, sadness, of the memories were related to his one time rival, best friend and his self proclaimed sister of the most agonizing moments of his life were when Sayuri and he fought at the Valley of the End.

He really, really didn't want to fight her and he surely didn't want to result in her death. His biggest regret was not that he died at the Valley of the End but that she also died with him.

**-Flashback-**

Madara and Kaguya were finally defeated after a battle which lasted 3 days but this battle which he was fighting right now was the toughest one, because now at this moment was fighting his sister in everything but blood. He knew that it was their destiny to fight to death since they were the descendants of Hagoromo's 2 sons, Indra and Ashura.

They were supposed to fight each other to death just like Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara.

Today on the day of his Birthday, Naruto Uzumaki and Sayuri Uchiha were also going to fight each other till only one warrior was standing.

He wanted to change this destiny so much, but Naruto knew that this fight was unavoidable. He was no longer the same naïve boy who thought that he could end the war all and that he would be able to change everybody's mind. Sayuri was too far gone in curse, she had captured all the nine Bijuus by using Chibaku Tensei and had enslaved them in massive moon like rocks.

He now knew better than anyone that there was no reformation for Sayuri and that it was his responsibility to do this, that the Bijuus got their freedom and that the Elemental Nations achieved peace which was based on love and understanding instead of force and hate.

"We are finally at the Valley of the End, where we fought last time and I was the victor." Stated Sayuri without demonstrating any kind of emotions.

"We don't have to do this Sayuri, we can talk this out." Naruto insisted with clear desperation in his being but even he knew that they were way past talking.

"There is nothing to talk about, we will settle it with our fists."

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Then have it your way."

With that they charged at each other, to settle things for once and for all.

They have been fighting each other since last hours and they were at their end of the duel, both Naruto and Sayuri had used everything in their repertoire including Full body Susanoo and Nine Tail Kyuubi Mode but they were equal in all terms.

"Why wouldn't you just go down Naruto?!" Screamed Sayuri with desperation and anger visible as day in her voice.

Sayuri was in a terrible state, her white shirt was completely damaged and she was punctured in her left shoulder by highly pressurized water from one of Naruto's Jutsu, He also sported some chakra burns from his opponents pure chakra based attacks.

"I can't go down, not after reaching this far. We are now so close to peace, I can see it." Naruto gave a grin with so much confidence that it could have moved mountains.

Although even he wasn't faring any better, his orange jacket was ruined and he also had a puncture through his left shoulder from one of Sayuri's Chidori and also sported 2nd degree burns from Sayuri's various Fire Jutsus.

"This is the end Naruto!" Sayuri bellowed with uncontrollable rage and started to concentrate on creating an Enton: Kagutsuchi.

Naruto saw black fire coalescing around Sayuri's right hand and it was generating an incredible amount of heat. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

'Kurama! Are you ready?' Naruto asked his lifelong friend.

**'Damn right I am! Go for it kit.'** Kurama retorted back with a massive grin.

Naruto returned his enthusiasm by creating a Rasenshuriken in his left hand and he made his attack bigger and deadlier by mixing it with Kurama's chakra.

"Sayuri!"

"Naruto!"

They charged at each other with their massive attacks and the whole world was blinded by bright light when these 2 titans collided for their final and the last time.

Naruto had been rendered unconscious because of the aftershocks of the last attack, but he woke up after sometime and his entire being was aching. He felt like he himself was massive bruise and at present there was nothing in this world which could increase his pain but he was wrong about that.

The second he saw Sayuri's condition, a gasp came out of his mouth. Her entire right arm and some part of her internal organs were totally annihilated by her last jutsu. She bleeding from her mouth and severed right limb uncontrollably. In other words, her situation is worse than Naruto's situation..

Naruto barely had any strength to run towards her and help, so instead he decided to crawl toward the girl. After a minute of tiresome work he finally reached Sayuri.

"Just hold on Sayuri, Sakura will arrive any minute and she will heal you." Naruto wheezed out.

After hearing that Sayuri stared chuckling.

"Ha... ha... ha... haahahhaah... come on Naruto you and I both know.. I am already a dead.. woman."

Sayuri started to cough because of all the blood in her mouth.

"Cough-cough- Anyways this is what I always wanted, this is what I deserve for everything I've done in my life."

Naruto's eyebrows rose when he heard the last statement.

"What?"

"You- were... always like Itachi... moving ahead of me, guiding me... and never breaking our special connection... with each other... all this time Naruto I envied your strength... your drive to do anything for... your precious person and even today was no different. Your strength... surpassed mine. You protected me till the end. I should have been... the one to guide you, after all I am older than you... but I will make necessary amends for you and... our precious peace, which we achieved after spilling so... Much blood."

Naruto was crying openly now, his tears spilled on Sayuri's face. He was holding pressure on the severed limb so that it didn't bleed out.

"Just stop talking Sayuri! I beg you!" Naruto desperately demanded from his friend, he didn't wanted her to die.

Kurama was watching a live feed from his cage but he didn't want to interrupt his goodbye speech even though she was an Uchiha.

"Since you won, I will free the Bijuus"

"You're not going to die! Wait for Sakura to heal you then you can do it!" Screamed Naruto with desperation and pain in his voice.

"Naruto... all this vicious circle known as the Curse of Hate started centuries ago because of that damned ancestor of mine, Indra. He was the reason it all started, he was a fool to be manipulated by Zetsu, not that I can insult him for that, after all I was manipulated my whole life, by my hatred, envy and resentment, by Orochimaru, by Obito... and while I'm not blaming him for my actions that were my choices, it all started because of that bastard. So now that you have opened my eyes, it is entirely fair that I end all this hatred, for the mistakes of that damned Indra, for the mistakes of the Uchiha clan and above all... for my own mistakes. And I'm going to start this by releasing the Bijuus... I was one to cage them so I will be the one to free them, Naruto." told Sayuri while forming the signs to relase the Tailed Beasts.

"If you are so stubborn then I also won't survive." said Naruto pouring his remaining chakra in Sayuri.

"Naruto, stop it."

"No!"

They bickered but Naruto refused to move resulting in his charka levels to go down past critical.

Suddenly Sayuri started guffawing loudly.

"That is why I adore you dobe, now look at you both of us will perish here, the most powerful shinobi in the history to die from chakra exhaustion... hahahaha! Since you are so stubborn I vow to you that no one will use our bodies for nefarious purposes. If worms like Orochimaru and Danzo desecrated the corpse of Hashirama Senju because of their greed, what prevents the same from happening to our bodies after our deaths? I will not let this happen to us Naruto. I will use Kirin and destroy every atom of our bodies." Whispered Sayuri.

Suddenly she asked to Naruto While holdin the last seal

"Promise me Dobe if you somehow survive this ordeal you will come and find me. I never deserved you in my life, but even so after everything that happens I am still a selfish woman, even if I don't deserve you I can't imagine my life without you."

"I promise... Wherever you are I will find you... as long as I exist I will never leave you alone in the darkness again." whispered a determined Naruto

"I guess this is goodbye."

"No... we will meet again."

Just as Naruto promised the entire Valley was illuminated as Kirin descended upon broken heroes as lightining completely eradicating any trace of their bodies' existence and destroying the Valley of the End.

**-Naruto's Pov-**

Suddenly Naruto woke up with an intense pain in his chest while remembering those events.

"I will find you... wherever you are, just wait for me... I'll find you. I will train hard so I can protect you from darkness... a vow I failed to keep from last time."

These wee words whispered by him as his eyes glowed in darkness in sanctity of his room. Words which will cause a maelstrom in future. After his vow he went to take a start upon his training after all time waits for nobody.

Hours later, as he was in training grounds running laps to build up his speed, suddenly he saw a maid coming towards him, he stopped his laps and found that his new father was waiting for him in his study. He told the maid that he will meet him after taking a bathing and donning upon new clothes which would have surely cost a medium family entire year he went to see Lord Phenex.

"Greeting Lord Phenex."

"Greeting Naruto, you can call me father in private after all I am your father now."

"Yes, lor-father."

"Now listen closely child, you might know that we are a neutral clan since times immemorial, but I fear that this time Hrdost will like to use this opportunity to pave way to tie us in camp, now while it is not your mistake, the fool is just a whining brat... I want to warn you that while war is not raging on paper, sneak attacks are present every day and as people outside our family think of you as a recovering sick child they may take the chance to perform a kidnapping on you, that is why you should have someone tailing behind you all times till you prove yourself capable, while I don't like hampering other's freedom it is for your own benefit, got it?"

"Yes father." replied while thinking that the reputation of Phenex is well deserved they love their freedom while he could have not told me, or just ordered me he called me and told me in details the reason of his type of familial love is very precious.

"Now as you have passed the ritual I would like that for one week you don't put an strenuous work so that your body adapt to your new changes."

"Yes, father... I will keep it in mind, can I study in library then?"

"Yes, you can do so, now go. I have certain matters to resolve." Albrecht said while shooing Naruto out.

While he acts as strict, Naruto can see the love in his eyes. That day while on his way to library, Naruto vowed that he will not let any harm or mistreatment come to the Phenex clan as long as he is breathing. He will make sure they are proud of his achievements.

**-Somewhere in 7th Heaven-**

"Are you sure it will work, Michael? Will this soul be able to withstand the pressure and adapt to divine power to become a Seraph?" asked a worried Gabriel while seeing Michael working to give the soul they found in the Heaven while investigating the dimensional gap portal that had mysteriously appeared and soon disappeared by expelling this strange soul.

"I am sure sister, after all a soul who can survive for who knows how long in the dimensional gap is also fit to be a Seraph, I feel something interesting in this soul, I believe that if we create a Seraph like us using this soul, we can have a new sibling that can help us. In addition to losing a father, we suffered a lot of losses in the last war... a new Seraph is going to be very important for us... and I feel that we can trust this soul." Michael told Gabriel seriously.

He further continued then Gabriel didn't look convinced that.

"I know that you are worried for the soul but you should have some faith in me and if the soul can't handle pressure then system will stop feeding holy power to soul leading the process to stop and soul will have the number of wings it can handle. You know we are reeling from a shortage of higher winged angels, while souls which come to heaven are plenty, most of them are pacifists that can't handle pressure of being an angels and most will fall, those who can most have potential of being a low level angel, and we are still way behind from converting humans to angels so we don't even have advantage of Sacred Gear, I won't push the sacred Gear in the soul right now, first we will see if it can handle divine power of Seraph and after it system will tie the Gear to it's soul. I know you are worried for this soul, but please believe me after all you personally checked the soul and you can see it is one of the most powerful you have ever seen."

"Very well... I will believe you, Michael but keep it in mind if the soul is damaged I will never forgive you."

"Very well."

After finishing their conversation both punched archaic numbers and spoke in Divine tongue after that they closed the room and sealed it with strongest seals they know and the soul inside lay there not to be disturbed for a decade as it begin absorbing the divine power at a slow pace which was increasing exponentially with time.

**So how was chapter guys? I know it was short I will make the next one longer I just wanted this chapter to focus on them... I made Sasuke a female in this chapter sue me. I just like her character.**


	4. introspection of the cursed one

**Hey guys how are you doing? I want to thank all the persons who reviewed and followed my story**

**Ps- This chapter has been fixed by Lucian Naruto.**

**-Naruto's Pov-**

After another intense session of studying, he came to his room while thinking.

_'Who would think that one day I would be dedicating all my time to study reading as many books as possible instead of wasting my time with the pranks that I did in my childhood to get attention... I REALLY was a fool .'_

Suddenly he saw Amelia Phenex or now known as his younger sister standing in front of his path.

'_Well looks like my new younger sister wants something from me, should I prank her? Nah she is still young and I have a feeling she is a little firecracker._'

With that Naruto decides to ask.

"What do you want Amelia?"

"You fool, now we are a family, call me sister you uncultured swine!" yelled Amelia with a blush on her face.

"Well what do you want sister?" asked Naruto chuckling.

"I know our library has a lot of interesting things, but even if knowledge is power, you also need to train your physical skills beyond your mind. What's the use of being smart if you still can't use your powers correctly? As my new brother, I want you to learn to use the powers of our clan, I don't want you to sully the name Phenex."

'_Well looks like little firecracker is worried... Should I tell her I can defeat her? Nah, let's tease her some more fires_.'

With that Naruto decided to play with the girl a little.

"But sister if we talk about training, who was the one who skipped yesterday training session with our brother in favor of stealing deserts from the kitchen?"

"Th-that's was nothing if you want to know, I didn't go to session as I knew you would be depressed to see that even your younger sister can defeat you easily, do you want to fight? Since you are growing complacent let's battle tomorrow." Amelia uttered those words rapidly and ran away while telling Naruto not to hide away from their battle

'_Well looks like my schedule is packed tomorrow, look like I will have to lose again but at the same time at not a big distance so she will be motivated to practice harder while at the same time her pride will be intact. It is really taxing to have a sister_.' thought Naruto while taking a bath and relaxing. '_I never knew a pure-blood devil had to be so busy they have taken classes for etiquettes, politics, eloquence and some other shit on top they also have to take special classes for training on how to fight and handle kidnapping a such it didn't look like they handled so much from what common people know of them. Shows that just because you know someone or something doesn't mean you understand everything about them after all that you know maybe just tip of shouldn't oppose learning at any time._'

"Young Master, your father is calling you for your evening lessons."

'_Huh... time really flies_.' thought Naruto. "Tell father that I would be present in his study room in about 5 minutes."

"Yes, young master."

And here was another problem he had with devils their love for titles and traditions.

'_Oh... how I have tried to make sure they don't call me by stuffy titles but the best has been young master at least it has been better than the previous honorable son_.'

Shuddering quickly Naruto changed his clothes to formal attire and went to his father's study.

"Good morning father"

"Good morning Naruto, so how far have you come into studies?"

"I have completed the biography of 2nd lord Phenex and I am staring the bio of his estranged brother"

"Good... now tell me why was he given the title of 'Lord' even when he was younger compared to his brother?"

"Because of his astounding mastery of wind attack which helped him to make combos many times more devastating the than one in the arsenal of his brother this led to the defeat of his older brother and a part of our fief was also destroyed due to his signature attack, he was also the first to in our clan to make an S ranked magic spell which was later forbidden to use till one gained mastery in both fire and wind spells."

"Correct, now I want you to take notice the fact that we are clan which respect power and elegance more then the fact whether someone is a firstborn, second born or even an adopted member if you can show me proper rise in your skills as well as respectable behavior you may have one day chance to be named heir of the clan, now listen closely whether you are named heir or not does not matter, what matter is you protect our family first and foremost, remember child that while we are known for our neutrality and the act we either don't get involved in conflicts and if we get involved we go all out. We are also fiercely protective of those in our care."

"Yes, father. I will keep those words in my mind."

"Good... you better."

The father subtly threatened Naruto after changing the topic and grilling him on various situations on which what was expected for him to behave. After that father and all gathered and took dinner while talking of how day was. It was a homely experience the kind you never know you missed till you experience it yourselves. At the same time, my wish to protect them from harm grew stronger.

The next day was mostly same till afternoon training eating breakfast and studying in the library after that Naruto, Amelia, and Ruval gathered themselves in the training ground to start the duel between Amelia and Naruto.

The rules of the duel were simple the one who felt with a killing blow first will win. Another reason why they were excellent fighters due to the regenerative ability they could practice killing blows and how to defend them leading to an edge over others.

**-3rd Pov-**

On to the battle, Amelia was going over the plans on how to defeat Naruto, while it is true that she won the previous duels, each duel was only a hairline victory it did not sit well with her who thought that since she started training earlier than Naruto then she also should have a clear victory that's why since the first victory she started training in secret so that she can go stronger and defeat Naruto.

While Amelia was going on plans in his head Naruto was trying to revise his schedule and till how long should the battle last, meanwhile, Ruval was looking amusedly at his siblings then he cleared his throat and said in a clear voice that the duel will begin in a moment get ready after which he shot a big fire in the sky signaling the start of the duel.

After the start, Naruto dashed forward while Amelia flapped her wings and went up in the sky.

After going in the sky she conjured multiple exploding fireballs and threw them like a barrage, Naruto blocked the first one and then teleported far way using dust a shield then he teleported behind Amelia again and fired a wind bullet at her by the time Amelia turned the wind bullet had come close to her she could not avoid it completely leading to a hole in her shoulder which started healing by wisps of flame.

Startled and angered by the exchange Amelia conjured a sword of fire and started speeding towards Naruto who in response conjured a katana also made of fire, these two started an intense clash of swords leading all over the battlefield sand suddenly Naruto managed to overpower Amelia and threw away her sword who in turn performed a double roundhouse kick on Naruto leading to him being skidded to ground mere centimeters away from ground Naruto managed to stabilize himself and as he looked up he saw a massive tornado heading his way, he hastily conjured a shield and teleported again this time in front of Amelia, they started a bout of taijutsu which escalated quickly when two of them bought forth their weapons this time made of metal.

While clashing with each other Amelia threw one of her knives in direction of Naruto's torso while he could have easily avoided it he chose to block it with his sword while during it Amelia hastily teleported and sliced Naruto's head off, the same time avoiding his sword so that it slashed her stomach instead of heart.

"Okay that's enough, both of you... the winner of the duel is Amelia though if Naruto had been a little faster it would have ended in a tie." Ruval told them.

Meanwhile, Naruto's head regenerated, then Ruval told both Amelia and Naruto their faults and weakness and how to overcome them.

"See I told you don't hole yourself in the library all day, train yourself too Naruto or you will be defeated by me as always." provoked Amelia

"As you wish hime."

"CALL ME BY MY NAME!" Amelia screamed with a tick on her forehead

"O-okay Amelia." said Naruto in between laughing

"You better remember or I will kick your ass again, since you performed well come with me we will bake a cake together to celebrate."

"Can I join too?" Ruval asked while doing a ridiculous pose

"No you are older then is go bug your girlfriend, did you not say she will accept your proposal by this week?"

"Do what did she say brother." Naruto asked while looking innocently

"You guys are too cruel, she rejected me again saying if I beat her in chess she will marry me."

"You should just bow down to her nii-san, what type of heir are you, can't even beat your own second in command in chess."

"Okay, okay don't bully me anymore! I am going to library to read a new strategy."

"At least don't be embarrassed if you get beaten again." Both Naruto and Amelia shouted together then looked and started laughing as Ruval left with a pout on his face which morphed in a smile when he left the arena.

Amelia went and cooked delicacies with Naruto are them and went to her room to learn new spells as she was once again motivated to plummet Naruto to ground, she didn't believe those victories won by a hairline to her victories which are not clear are same as defeat.

Naruto went to his room to once read the history of supernatural beings to cover the gap in his education.

As the members of Phenex household went to do their routine the soul started waking up. The soul was not ready to be awake in real-world but that did not mean she was not awake, her mental consciousness awoke in astral plane while her in real-world her body started taking shape slowly made up of the densest holy light in Heaven.

**-Sayuri's Pov-**

I was called many things, an avenger, a daughter, a prodigy, a bitch, a mad woman, a maniac, a powerhouse, a criminal, a savior, and even a sister but the title which remained most close to me was the one which was neither an insult nor a compliment,. it was truth as simple as the fact she had Sharingan the title was the name Naruto had given me privately when they met one day in a park during early childhood.

It was 'Kuroi' meaning black. Naruto gave the title to me due to mine inky black hair when I gave Naruto, the name 'Aoi' due to his nearly hypnotic clear blue eyes, that was one of my best memories till date.

While in the academy and during team 7 we called each other teme and dobe that was only a way for us to get off frustrations and anger off them. To gather back our thoughts to fight this cruel world again. In fact whenever we were serious and alone we would call each other by ou childhood names a remainder of sweet times a dying hope that all will be ok in end, even in public we whispered those to keep each other sane during traumatic events.

I had lost count of how many times I held Naruto whispering Aoi sweetly in his ears and combing my hands through his hair as he cried himself to sleep on my shoulders when he was hurt due to one of those idiotic villagers or when he had to face the cruel truths of world.

The same could be said for me I did not think I would have survived my nightmares alone if he was not their gently stroking my back and hugging me tightly no matter how much fights they had. The nightmares were a constant enemy of me from the days when Itachi used those evil accursed eyes on me. Even Kakashi and Sakura didn't know about them. Only Itachi and Naruto knew them.

People thought we were only estranged teammates and Naruto only tried to bring me back but we alone knew our bond was much deeper. It hurt sometimes to communicate to each other using summons only not seeing each other for months but I put my big girl snickers on and trudged along after all since when was life ever fair especially to us Uchihas.

Even when I was going to Orochimaru, nobody understood my reasoning, they thought I was chasing power they thought I will abandoned everthing for power, how wrong they were.

I didn't not go to Orochimaru for power but due to fact that Naruto told me that he was Itachi's partner for some time in Akatsuki. While he was not supposed to know about it he one day saw the details of akatsuki while one day searching Jiraiya's bag to replace his Icha Icha books for a prank. He never told Jiraiya that tidbit nor did Jiraiya find out after all he could prank Anbu while in academy and he had grown ever since.

I knew nobody will accept my reasoning they will show me they were worried about me while laughing and plotting to steal Uchiha fame and power behind my back. Naruto thought I was extremely paranoid and I should trust them but I knew how I couldn't trust anybody except him, after all I once adored Itachi to the level if one day he asked me to slit my own throat I would have done so without a single thought. The betrayal changed me it broke me and it will continue to bleed silently.

I know I took all the wrong choices and I knew I deserved to be punished no matter what Naruto said. So when Manda told me in Fourth Shinobi World War I was slowly dying I never told anybody even Naruto.

I knew that idiot would abandon the war to search for my cure. So I stuck to the plan that I would act as a spy for him while uncovering Madara's plan and his weaknesses. I fought and I sustained my nightmares, after all I was the sinner who didn't deserve even a ounce of happiness. I bit my lips and made sure no body found out how much pain I was in, after all people would have celebrated anyway and I did not want to break Naruto's trust in the world.

So when I knew that my body had nearly reached final limit after battle with Kaguya, I wanted my final battle to be with the person I trusted most I didn't want to give anyone else the satisfaction of killing the last Uchiha.

So I endured the needles piercing my heart and fought with my all, I knew if I did not slowly due to poison in my body I knew even if didn't fight one day my body would betray me and then I would be like a lamb without chakra, I didn't want anyone to see this side of me so I fought, after all when that happened I would die and then Naruto would know about poison coursing my body, he would have felt bad and he would be in pain. I didn't want to cause him pain after all he was the only person alive I cared anymore.

But that idiot was so compassionate he transferred his remaining chakra to me to let me finish the jutsu, I knew then and there that both of us would die and I didn't want a possible scenario in future where Naruto was controlled by Edo Tensei, not that I cared if I was forced to do more crimes but he was innocent so I used up every ounce of chakra to disintegrate our bodies and died peacefully with my most trusted person by my side.

So when I regained consciousness and felt someone reforming my body slowly I didn't resist it after all if someone could then maybe Naruto would also be alive and I preferred to give him a way out if I was not satisfied.

So I waited I did not even scream when my life played repeatedly in my head I did not scream as I was forced to relive past memories.

I did not resist when a entity appeared in my mind. I did not object when he told me how he was one of the thirteen Longinus and how my body was being currently made into a angel.

So I did not cry nor throw a hissy fit no matter how much I wanted to stay dead. I asked him to tell me more about the world and it's history so I could be prepared into this new world, in this world I wanted to stay away from fight and rivalries but I knew that would not happen when I came to know about the great war, so I spent every single day learning about this world.

I did not object when I became one of Seraph, I did not object when Michael named me angel of redemption, healing and forgiveness. I did not tell them I didn't want this second life because when I saw their eyes I saw a innocence which once me and Naruto had, I saw how they desperately tried to forget the scars which the wars caused them. after all according to my understanding Angel's were a peaceful race and the higher a angel was the more he wanted to live a peaceful, secluded life.

So I accepted the title graciously and thanked them. I hugged them even when I had inhibitions of touching others. I wanted them to remind of warmth and heal them, just as Naruto had once done.

Thinking of Naruto caused pain in my chest but I held hope that he is alive and I will meet him soon. To be honest even when I was born in body of a creature which went against my every character I would not have fought as long as the wisps of innocence found in my childhood friend was safe, as long as he could be happy once again. After all what did it matter if a broken toy was twisted further if my loved ones are safe. Still I was thankful for the entity which transferred me here afterall it gave a chance which I oh so desperately craved. It gave me the chance which was nurtured by me hidden from rest if world. So I vowed that as long as I am alive I would not let any harm come to these two.

So when Michael told me that Gabriel will be my instructor in handling holy light and teaching me my duties I cracked a rare smile from my heart.

**Guys, this was my opinion on Fem Sasuke. I will be honest I am a big fan of her and of opinion that she made all the wrong choices for all the right reasons.**

**Ps - Tell me guys which Longinus do you want to see in her hands? Write in reviews.**


	5. The training spree

**Hey guys how are you doing? Hope the virus has receded from your country.**

**-Naruto's Pov-**

While the training continued, the responsibilities continued to pile up on me. I quickly noticed the change in my trainings. At first it seemed like I was receiving the simple training required for a noble scion it wasn't. The biggest clue was my training in handling various situations in the administration of fief. Still it wasn't the biggest one. When I asked Ruval he told me his training as heir was worse due to instability during that time. Thus my training went by and time flied quickly.

Now I am 10 year old, next year being the one in which I would gain my Evil Pieces. My relationship with father continued progressing while I won't say I think of him as my father. He is more of a mentor like Jiraiya for me. He knows my feelings and when asked by mom says he is happy for being given such a high place in my heart. Mom is that mixture of kindness and kickass that makes one want to be mothered while trying to fulfill her every order. Ruval is that person who you could count upon no matter the situation. While Amelia is the sister who worries about you well being but won't ever show it, hiding behind a mask of haughtiness. There were numerous instances where she helped me in my suicidal experiments. One such instance being when we tried to check the limits of my regenerative abilities. She was the only one who agreed to my crazy experiments while my family members just refused me directly while servants were too scared with the idea of causing me harm.

It may come as a shock to many in my former world that I haven't caused any pranks since coming to the household. Many didn't know that it was my way of coping and retaliating against those who caused me harm when I was a child. When I entered ninja academy I quickly realized things were the same if not worse, so these pranks changed to a form of training as I tried to prank anyone and everyone even succeeding against ANBU several times. By the time I graduated the mask had been fully assimilated in my psyche. It took me several years to peel the mask. Jiraiya helped me in understanding that no matter how good a mask it should remain a mask not overwrite the original. One of the main reasons the men was a spymaster of insane level. Most forgot that under the mannerisms of a pervert lied a man who ran the information ring of Konoha.

When I became commander, I again had to change masks from a happy go lucky idiot, to a strong and reliable man who bounced back from all struggles. I had to learn how to no show signs of exhaustion no matter how many battles took place and to hide my gaze which grew more jaded with every increasing kill. Here when I came first I had wore the mask of a quiet hardworking kid while overtime as my trust grew I started shedding the mask and showing my true self. I think the previous years were some of the most enjoyable times of my life. So it may come as shock that I was so eager to go to human world.

The main reason to go to human world was not to see the world, try to find traces of my era or even expanding my name but the main reason was that ray of hope that my rival Sayuri was still alive somewhere up there. Most may think we shared just a rivalry or an enmity due to being the reincarnations of Ashura and Indra, but there was much much more. I will bet anything and everything to say that Sayuri was the only one who truly understood me during my lifetime and I have full confidence she will say the same. She was like a pillar who kept me from being broken in tiny pieces no matter the reasons from rivalry to bringing her back. So it should not come as a surprise that if there is even a miniscule chance that she was alive I would grab the chance. The reason being the reincarnations of Indra and Ashura had a vague idea of the other's state, and as my intuition told me that she was alive somewhere in this world and I was damm going to find her.

Anyway moving on on the topic of other devil clans, our relation with them is as lively as my induction caused some problems in which Hrdost or as we call him lord Bael tried to make a arranged marriage between me and Cleria Belial... My father shot him down fast by giving him ultimatum of joining Old Satan Faction which shut in up fast, there were some whispers for a year or two but they all shut up fast, sometimes being the biggest economy in underworld helps when there are not idiots trying to send their children to me or Amelia in hopes on ensnaring us in a marriage. There was some dissatisfaction from Belials but it went away on proposing play dates between us and Cleria. Now the situation is Cleria and Amelia are inseparable bffs at least when they are not trying to outdo each other, In their little rivalry. Still it caused me to pay more attention to political side of things and the more I saw them the more I hated politics or bastard like Hrdost Bael.

On power scale not to brag but I am know as one of the upcoming prodigies with the title of the generation's strongest youth while Amelia and Cleria juggle between 2nd and 3rd. if I have to measure my power I would be a top tier high class devil approaching low ultimate class while Amelia and Cleria are both mid tier high class devils approaching top tier. Still I have a long way to go take my brother ruval for example he is a high ultimate class devil ranked 3 in rating games. I think he is trying to decrease gap between him and Ryogun, by dumping paperwork on me bastard. Still this gave rise to our clan's standing. Most heirs when they get their pieces are only intermediate to high mid class devils in strength who get their pieces due to bureaucracy.

"_Naruto-sama , did you find the solution over the skirmishes in north, Lord phenex is asking it?"asked _my maid or as I call her privately Hanya. She always forces me or Ruval to handle paperwork when father is not present

Here goes my time to reminiscence, I will one day get you back for the torture I swear mia-chan.

"You said something Naruto-sama?"

"N-no, tell my father that I need some more time to think of a solution"

"As you wish Naruto-sama"

And thus the Hanya went to close doors of my study while smiling now I have to complete paperwork, just you wait when I reinvent shadow clone jutsu I will get you back paperwork MUAWHAHA..

**-3rd**** Person's Pov-**

Meanwhile somewhere up in heaven there were 2 figures engaged in a high speed bout, with their speed close to break the sound barrier. These figures were none other than Gabriel and her protégée Sayuri.

Sayuri while being a shinobi in past life had to work very hard to rewrite her memories. She was a avenger in best terms and a killer at wrost. The life of missing nin was hard as she had to be on alert for attemts on her life anytime. While Naruto did not try to murder her anytime it did not mean other Konoha shinobi were the same, due to these factors she made a rule of killing first AND ASKING questions later. Another reason was when she had the teachings of Orochimaru and her slowly depleting eyesight. This all cumulated in her kill instijncts but it all had t change as she is now an angel and they should not kill till last option. So she had to rework her skillset. Her present skillset was based on illusions so that the person is full of guilt of his/her wrongdoings. As she was angel of vengeance so she had a bit of leeway that she could kill people if she decided that they were better off dead. While as a fact to keep her darkness in check she often hanged out with her mentor Gabriel. Sayuri saw Gabriel as a little sister who must be protected from dangers of the world.

On the battle grounds Gabriel was teaching Sayuri how to bless. There was the crux of problem with Sayuri her whole fighting style revolves around attacking or in rare instances dogding there was no chance to heal mid battle in most cases she went on battles fought and came back where Kabuto or in Konoha, Sakura heaed her. In the battle with Kaguya she even fought a forefrontal attack with Naruto while Kakashi and Sakura defended. Now the problem was that mainly angles were pacifists they had Oto often heal there allies so she hafd to learn healing spells. While she showed her genius by learning them quicker then normal there was a lag in pace compare to attacking speeds and this of course was unacceptable to the Uchiha scion. So here she was in a training ground attentively seeing Gabriel (the best healer out of angels) chant one of her mass healing spells, she could copy those from her mutated Sharingan but she could not master it and of course may hell bow down to person who suggested subpar version of a technique was accepted in her arsenal.

"Here did you see it?"

"Yes, now watch me"

Sayuri chanted the spell which while impressive in her own right was far from being mastered.

"It was great Sayuri-chan, should we move to next spell?"

"No sister it was not to your level yet give me three or two days and I will master it."

"Best of luck Sayuri-chan , I have to do some patrolling duties I will see you later."

"Bye, Sister."

And thus began another one of her mad training sessions like Kabuto called it, which usually involved her spanning the same jutsu over and over again till it was acceptable to her level. While she may tell you otherwise her need for perfectionism arose from watching Itachi and Fugaku eye which rebuked every detail harshly. While some may call it unhealthy in her twisted mind she was paying a tribute to her ancestors as acoording to her if they were alive they would have asked for the same perfectionism she strived for.

On the topic of her past while she may not show it she may or may not have cried as she felt Naruto connection. Honestly speaking she thought that without Naruto as anchor she may have gone insane a long time ago by succumbing to her curse. Even with him there were times when darkness was honestly acceptable to her as opposed to light. That was another reasons why her fights with him were always harsh, because Naruto reminded her of happier times of a probability of what could have been if her clan was still alive or she had not gone to Orochimaru.

**First of all I would like to thank Lucian Naruto who has been with me from beginning to story. The reason for late update was a hell of a writer's block, my procrastination and some minor problems in my day to day life.**

**Also thnx to the persons who reviewed my story. It shows what I could do to improve my fic and what I do right, please keep reviewing.**


	6. personae concisa(Chipped masks)

**so finaly i got some time for myself. Sorry for ghosting on you here is the chapter. do telll me suggestions and mistakes**

**Sasuki's pov-**

Looking down at the academy garden, Sasuki's eyes narrow behind her glasses.

Originally, she was attending this school as an actual second-year student. Up until that day when she had been discarded due to that night, she had not doubted even for a second that her future would be smooth and in the end, all of it turned out to be mere that Sasuki had believed in and taken for granted, be it family, friends, or peace, turned out to be a tower built upon a very, very thin sheet of ice. Not knowing what lay beneath the ice, she had been merely frolicking around as an ignorant child.

She gazes at the students in the garden with both envy and pity mixed in her be born during times of war is harsh there is a face that she pariah or should she call him hero now Sasuki used to be the daughter of a noble family,, the founders of this nation Uchiha and she had been quite well known in the social days had been even that is merely in the past was erased from her family genealogy, turned into someone who never many of those people who had been her close friends actually still remember her?Oh right, there was that person, wasn't there? Like rather than nostalgia, only disgust would be involved if she comes up in a conversation now. That's what she is now to them. A traitor an enemy

It was not necessary for her to go to the trouble of coming to the academy in the daytime to see him as a performer.However, it's just that she has a tiny fragment of hope that she has never been able to completely some corner of this peaceful academy, there is still a place for her. She merely wanted to see that foolish dream for a brief moment.Sasuki laughs.

Even though she might no longer have a place in the world of light, she now has comrades who share her … against her is her beloved whether she accepts it in heart or had started the fight all by himself when everyone had given hope against edo tensei and he would probably continue fighting to the very end, even if he becomes the only person left..His existence is what props up The alliance

Humans are weak, every single one, so they all want to rely on an absolute for the world, God is that pillar, then for her _he_ is that absolute he's so much better than alll who will even try to take someone who killed the brother who gave almost evrything just to keep her safe . Even after death, edo tensei is removed but war is not she, madara and obito are all that stand on their side. She doesn't count zetsu after all he is a mob a quantity buffer needed whenever they have to swarm the battle after all they can't be everywhere despite their when her brother asked why didn't she go back to him she refused to answer after all broken dolls have no place in a home do they?

She reminces her day in acadmey. When the two of them played in the dawning sun away from all the she opens her eyes, he is there. If she reaches out, she can touch him.

"_Nn_, what's the matter?"

"There was something on you."

She brushes away the lint on his shoulder.

Then she looks at his face in profile.

"Please keep this a secret from otou-sama. If she knows that I infiltrated into the academy in the night, he'd get really angry at me."

"Sure. But I'm surprised, to think that you can look so different "

"My facial structure is actually quite bland(not a truth afterall when have the uchiha been medicore but it is these freedom of never tying the hair that makes it all the swetter), so it's easy to change its impression. I guess you can sort of say that it was one of the things that I was good at in the past."

"_Heeh_, so that time at drama also?"

"Yes, at that time I was trying to look older than I am."

"I see. Incidentally, how old _are_ you?"

"That's a secret."(shhe heard that men like mystery, it is not that she likes him that way she is just trying not to lose her first real friend afterall)

Sasuki smiles changes the topic

"I came to report about the black-clothed man from yesterday."(who she knows is itachi but it was their assignment and she has a dobe to take care of)

"_So did you get anything_."

"We interrogated him, but was not able to draw out any information. Based on that and a few other traits, we identified him to be a shinobi of oto(not true she knows but then again who cares)."

"_in konoha how?_?"

Oto Children.

The Oto combs through orphans and children of poor families, and kidnaps any one of them that displays even the slightest affinity for chakra, then raises them in specialized facilities. Due to the repeated application of severe training menus, brainwashing programs, and drug administration in those facilities, those who successfully graduate are less than 1% of the number that go in. Children who are considered the failures of the graduates, are pawns to be used and thrown away. Because their minds are already broken, they can't leak any information, but their fighting prowess greatly overshadows any average gennin

leader of the team are those whose minds are stable. The very few are those who possess very significant power by world standards.

Of course, there's no need for Sasuki to explain all this information to him, so she leaves it all who will care if she browsed the scroll from her father's study all night just to see those eyes hanging on her every word so when they exceed her brother's test to continue meeting in night. And she has not one but two after all her brother is only one who she trusts fullly in family and she won't disgrace him by failing to meet his expectations

"It is clear that the he is involved with a series of recent events. I think they are most likely trying to lure us out. However, that is not their only aim. The other day, we confirmed that a spy has come to the konoha. We believe they have a more specific goal for which they are gathering their strength, but we lost sight of him and are currently investigating."

"NANI"

And there was the reaction that makes her day to forget that to her father she is just a bargaining chip, All the information that they have was provided by when they find her brother she tells him naruto found more than half of the course, there's no need for sasuki to explain all this either, so she leaves it out when naruto asks why she did it

"Please stay on your guard. The spy is plotting something. We will continue investigating, and will report to you as soon as we find anything out."

The sun dips below the far afterglow stains the clouds madder she wakes up with a sob in her the slightly sweaty nape of her neck, she stands up.

Perhaps in a parallel world, there exists a different version of the two of them who can talk with the other like lovers, enjoying their school laughs at her regretful now, for just a short while Let her live in this dream a while longer.

"Now look here, aren't you supposed to escort a lady?"

"Escort? Like this?"

Nyuu links her arm with his proffered begin walking such a future exists somewhere, thinks Nyuu to herself with a laugh.

A male student from far off shouts something.

Nyuu clicks her dream has broken and all that remains of it is shard and she knows full well how those hurt

She has recollection of that male student who had utterly ruined the mood. She decides to thoroughly thrash him up she meets him up in war upon his graduation. After all a uchiha nevers forgets his so a eagle passes by with no one the wiser.

And if ther dinasour toy is wet that night then it must have fallen in water not drowned by tears of a girl who for once in life justs wants acceptance, a new slate. after all who kills her own brother. She did it and to make matters wrose she even replaced the eyes a week ago(to be fair madara drugged her and replaced it foricbly but it is her body right... and what rights does she have to use her brother's eyes after she killed him).There is also a amulet on the dinasour. it is cheap and tacky and clashes horribly with its orange colour but she doesn't remove it. After all she must have forgotten and the she could not bear to remove it in fear the toy will get damaged not at alll like the girl who searched for 2 days to find it when her father throwed it by saying it is not worth to be in a uchiha possseion.


End file.
